Una lección algo más 'personal'
by Aoloky SamiRai
Summary: DISCLAIMER/ADVERTENCIA: mature content/contenido para adultos. Estilo: lemmon–sádico hetero Lugar: aula de un instituto abandonado Situación: Le da un ataque de rabia a Yoshimoto Kouya y golpea toda mesa y silla que ve a su paso a patadas; cuando se relaja, llama a una de sus estudiantes.


_**Estilo**_: lemmon–sádico hetero.  
_**Lugar**_: aula del instituto abandonado donde trabajaba Tago Yuudai como profesor antes de aceptar el comportamiento de Yoshimoto Kouya, donde le daban ataques de rabia.  
_**Situación**_: Le da un ataque y golpea toda mesa y silla que ve a su paso a patadas; cuando todo ese nervio se ha disipado coge el teléfono móvil y llama a una de sus alumnas, quien está en último curso preparándose para acceder a la universidad, por la que cuyos padres ha sido contratado como tutor personal para ayudarla a reforzar las asignaturas suspensas y crearle un hábito de estudio. Pero ella no sabe que la lección de hoy será aterradora.  
_**Personajes**_:Yoshimoto Kouya personaje principal, que desempeña el actor Sakurai Sho en el papel de un tutor un tanto 'loco', de una serie televisiva japonesa denominada "Kazoku game" y una joven alrededor de los 18~22 años.**  
****_Petición expresa de esta historia por_**: Shirachiya (twitter).

La joven, ataviada con el uniforme de la escuela superior y un poco asombrada por la pronta llamada de su tutor y la extraña invitación, decide acudir a la cita en aquel edificio escolar con cierto aire de… ¿Abandono? Se pregunta atemorizada mientras va caminando por el pasillo en busca del aula que le han indicado: "7 – A… 7 – A", va diciéndose a la vez que mira los carteles que tienen las clases asignadas encima de la puerta. Cuando parece encontrar su destino oye una voz familiar que sale del interior diciendo – "pasa, tranquila, no tienes nada que temer" –. Algo más relajada al escuchar a su tutor abre la puerta y entra a la estancia donde ve que varias mesas han sido golpeadas y han quedado juntas a los lados del aula. Aunque, de primeras, no ve la figura de Yoshimoto, éste está apoyado contra la pared detrás de otro mar de pupitres y sillas. Sensei se levanta, se acerca a ella y con una sonrisa amable, – "mira a cámara y dile a mami y a papi que vas a ser una buena chica" – dice mientras la agarra de la cabellera y la empuja para colocarla frente al objetivo. Asustada y temerosa, acerca la cara a la lente al mismo tiempo que mira de vez en cuando de reojo al tutor. Respira profundamente, cierra los ojos por unos segundos, los vuelve a abrir, mira a la cámara y dice con pesadumbre – "Voy a ser una buena chica" –. – "Bien" –, vuelve a tirar de ella hacia sí; – "se empieza siendo obediente" –. Ahora que tiene el rostro de la chica a su altura, se pega más a ella y con un gesto muy serio le dice – "no se admiten quejas ni objeciones" –. Le ata por la espalda las muñecas a una pata de una mesa cercana con la corbata del uniforme que ella lleva puesto mientras no le quita ojo de encima, pone su mano derecha sobre el cuello y con el pulgar en la barbilla le alza un poco la cabeza. – "Aquí lo único bueno eres tú…" – susurra, se separa de ella y se acerca a la cámara, pone la mano izquierda encima, y agitándola un poco asegura – "¿verdad que sí, papis?" –, sonríe maliciosamente y desaparece del plano. Se oye unos ruidos extraños mientras que sólo se ve a la joven de píe atada intentando inútilmente soltarse. Aparece un objeto moviéndose, Yoshimoto está desplazando la mesa del profesor hasta la posición, un poco adelantada, de la chica. – "Iii nee~…" –, con una sonrisa socarrona se acerca lentamente a la joven, quien empieza a temblar levemente y a alejarse torpemente arrastrando la mesa tras de sí haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Se detiene tras chocar contra una montonera de mesas que tiene detrás. Casi pegados el uno al otro él acaricia una mejilla, ella le mira y cree percibir cierta ternura en sus ojos. – "Primera lección" – con tal movimiento de distracción, éste con la otra mano de un tirón le arranca la falda oscura que llevaba puesta, – "las faldas no tan cortas" –. Dicha acción la ha pillado con la guardia bajada que reacciona cerrando los ojos y dando un grito atronador. Él se incorpora manteniendo la misma postura, la mira con un semblante aún más serio, y la silencia posando el índice sobre sus labios. – "He dicho que nada de quejas ni objeciones" –. Echa un vistazo a cómo lleva la camisa y vuelve a mirarla. Ella simplemente abre algo más los ojos del asombro que todo esto le está causando; pensaba cuando apareció por su casa que el tutor era un tipo raro pero no un psicópata como se está comportando ahora. Yoshimoto agarra las puntas del cuello de la camisa sin apartar la mirada, quiere cerciorarse de hacerlo bien, de desabrocharla perfectamente. Suelta el cuello de la camisa, agita los brazos, las piernas y mueve el cuello a los lados para relajarse como cuando alguien está muy nervioso ante lo impredecible. Vuelve a agarrar el cuello, mismo semblante, misma posición, preparado, listo… Suspira, se gira dándole la espalda y vuelve hacer el gesto de sacudida. La chica empieza a desconcertarse, "¿por qué se comporta así, de repente?". Sensei se gira muy rápido y esta vez engancha sus dedos por los agujeros que hay entre los botones – "segunda lección" –, tira con gran fuerza hacia los lados. Varios botones se sueltan y – "las camisas no tan ajustadas" –, aunque ella ha previsto que iba a hacer algo así, su reacción es un breve grito un poco ahogado. – "Bueno, la lección base es 'obedecer toda orden recibida', y parece ser que la estás aplicando correctamente" –, señala al mismo tiempo que ojea el cuerpo en ropa interior de la chica. Pasa sus brazos entre el hueco que hay con los de ella y su cuerpo, agarra la mesa y tira para sí para que ella se yergue y ambos cuerpos estén pegados. Con una media sonrisa burlona se acerca levemente hacia su oído para susurrar su frase más enigmática. Esto hace que un escalofrío recorra todo su cuerpo y soltar un leve gemido al sentirlo tan cerca. – "Bien," – dice ya en un tono más relajado, semblante todavía serio y de vuelta cara a cara con ella – "ahora pasamos a la tercera lección pero, claro, sin olvidar la lección inicial 'ni queja ni objeción'" –. Pone su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella mientras que con la derecha acaricia suavemente el carrillo, – "esta nueva lección es 'no mostrar nada de disfrute'" –, dice a la vez que la observa con cierta curiosidad y cierta picardía con movimientos leves de la cabeza. – "No está de más ser sumisa de vez en cuando, ¿no?" – comenta mientras se yergue, mientras sus manos están acariciando distintas partes de su cuerpo, como son su espalda y su cuerpo. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse, su corazón a agitarse al mismo tiempo reprime todo grito, llanto, gemido o, incluso, burla con respecto a la situación. No sabe de qué es capaz su tutor de hacerle por lo cual prefiere obedecer, aunque sea la primera vez que lo haga en toda su vida. Quiere musitar algo pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para decir el qué sin ofenderlo. – "Esto…" – enmudece al ver cómo cambia radicalmente el rostro de Yoshimoto al oírla mascullar. Baja la mirada ante tal reacción y frunce los labios con fuerza; agarra levemente el cabello de la joven para obligarla a levantar la mirada, – "¿Algo que objetar?" – ella sacude la cabeza negando y cierra los ojos con la misma fuerza que hace con los labios. Se desplaza hacia un lado y se mueve para susurrarla en el oído – "eso es, no sientas nada de placer" –, tira del cabello hacia atrás sutilmente mientras que con la otra mano sigue acariciando de manera muy suave sobre su torso, su vientre y baja hacia sus muslos, – "la cuarta lección es… en cambio" – desliza juguetonamente sus dedos entre sus piernas y ella reacciona cerrándolas con fuerza, – "no cohibirse de expresar miedo… alguno" – dice en un susurro muy leve, tan leve que no es percibido por el micrófono de la cámara pero sí por su oído que como una descarga eléctrica mueve su cabeza como un acto reflejo alejándola lo más posible de él. – "Mmm…" –, vuelve a tirar de su pelo para sí por lo que ella suelta un breve aullido – "por favor…" – dice ella en un aliento de súplica. Ladea la cabeza, – "sobre las suplicas no he dicho nada" – la suelta, se separa de ella y se pasea hacia la cámara para interactuar con la audiencia, – "¿debería permitirla, al menos, que haga súplicas?" – se separa de la lente y gira la cabeza para mirarla – "no sé yo… si le permito una cosa así, se tomará" – se vuelve hacia el objetivo – "tal confianza de soltar cualquier cosa, no sólo súplicas" – se coloca frente a la cámara con semblante severo y con cada palabra que va pronunciando va elevando el tono de voz, – "por lo que nada está" – pegado al objetivo y casi gritando – "¡permitido!" –. Se gira bruscamente y con ese mismo gesto en el rostro anda hacia ella con paso firme. La desata de la mesa pero mantiene las manos enganchadas en su espalda. Tira de ella para sí colocándola delante de él y frente a la cámara, a cierta distancia, para que su torso sea captado visiblemente. La agarra del cuello y vuelve a intentar colocar sus dedos entre las piernas de ella. Ella sigue resistiéndose con breves gemidos ahogados mordiéndose los labios y agitándose inútilmente pero él insiste con cierto vigor forzándola a ceder. Ella no comprende qué está pasando, por qué se comporta así, tan frío y cruel. Entrelaza los dedos en su cabello y tira hacía sí. La chica deja escapar un leve gemido por el tirón. Después de recibir el golpe por la rodilla del tutor, ella arquea las piernas por lo que abre un hueco entre sus piernas lo que permite a Yoshimoto colocar la suya entre las de ella y así evitar que ella las cierre. Vuelve a deslizar su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de ella, vuelve a acariciar su ingle sobre el tejido de su ropa interior. Aunque ahora con un poco más de presión. La joven se muerde el labio inferior, sus extremidades inferiores tiemblan e intentan cerrarse frente a las sensaciones generadas en esa zona de su cuerpo. Él sigue tirando de su pelo que la hace apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que un par de dedos de la otra mano realiza leves círculos con cierta presión. – "Shh, relájate, no voy a hacerte daño" – susurra con el semblante sin reflejar alguna expresión mientras agarra su cuello aún con más energía y sus dedos sobre la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Da leves golpecitos intermitentes y oye como ella sigue reprimiendo cualquier sonido, con esto él esboza una leve sonrisa agradecido de que ella cumple obediente sus "lecciones". – "Bien, te estás comportando mejor de lo esperado," – ejerce aún más presión con sus dedos sobre el tejido en contacto con su ingle, – "¿qué tal si ahora nos centramos en la lección principal y más importante de la sesión?" – retira las manos de los lugares dónde estaban y acariciando suavemente los lados de su cuerpo con la parte posterior de sus falanges sube hasta la zona de sus senos para, a continuación, agarrarlos con firmeza. Manteniendo la presión del agarre en sus pechos, él le muerde con cierto aire juguetón el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la joven. Después continua lamiéndolo con suavidad mientras empieza a mover los dedos masajeando sus senos con sutileza aumentando la fuerza que ejecuta mientras mantiene la mirada fija en el objetivo de la cámara. La joven se retuerce y gime en silencio. Yoshimoto ase la copa del sujetador y tira de ello para romperlo y dejar a la vista los pechos de la chica. Él mira por encima del hombro de ella hacia abajo y pellizca uno de los pezones con una sonrisa picarona dibujada en la cara. Ella, en cambio, se retuerce entre los brazos del tutor ahogando gritos y gemidos. Sensei sigue pellizcando los pezones de la joven con mayor presión hasta que ella intenta zafarse de tal asir. Entonces él le agarra de la cabeza y la empuja contra la mesa que tienen delante. Su torso desnudo contra el frío aglomerado del mueble. – "Me temo que debo recordarte las lecciones dadas o" – se inclina sobre ella, – "¿me equivoco?" –. La separa de la mesa y la empuja de nuevo contra la superficie. – "Bien, creo que es momento de realizar el examen final" –, dice esto mientras da un paso hacia atrás, le da golpes en los pies hacia los lados para separar las piernas de la estudiante. Se desabrocha el cinturón a la vez que observa la escena con gesto de logro. Ella, en cambio, tiene el rostro bañado por el sudor y las lágrimas del malestar y sufrimiento que le está produciendo Yoshimoto. Vuelvo a acercarse a ella, le agarra de la cintura. Ella se agita pero no puedo librarse ya de ello. Sabe que es lo que viene a continuación. Desde el principio sospechó que aquella extraña invitación acabaría de una manera parecida. Entonces ella mira a la cámara en modo de súplica para que la salven, pero sabe perfectamente que nadie está al otro lado observando. Cuando vean esta grabación, ya habrá pasado. Por lo que ella cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios con toda la fuerza que le queda mientras su tutor agarra sus bragas, las mueve hacia abajo para destapar sus genitales. – "Iiii nee~" –, comenta con voz grave a la vez que agita su cabeza con una sonrisa malvada. – "Después de todo lo aprendido hasta hoy, ¿aprobarás o no aprobarás?" –. Tras decir esto, la penetra de una forma brusca y sin miramientos. Y así continua embistiéndola con toda su fuerza contra la mesa agarrándola por la cintura. – "Quizás hayas olvidado alguna lección" – dice el tutor, – "no debes cohibirte de expresar" – embiste, – "miedo" – otra embestida, – "¡alguno!" – última embestida. Se coloca, la coloca y mira a cámara, – "no porque tenga este asunto entre manos me he olvidado de que estáis ahí vosotros, observando" –, se inclina sobre ella y le agarra de la cabellera para mostrar su rostro al público, – "es bastante placentero experimentar esto" –. Suelta una risa malévola y lame el rostro de la chica de abajo a arriba. – "Mmm, delicioso" –. Vuelve a empujar la cabeza de la joven con brusquedad contra la mesa y vuelve a colocarse 'cómodamente' en su posición. – "Sigamos. Quizás repitamos esta lección más a menudo" –. Él comenta y ella se retuerce de terror al pensar que esta situación podría empezar a convertirse en una costumbre para el sensei de dar lecciones. – "Uuuhh, ese movimiento me ha gustado. Puede que sepas algunas cosas para hacer esto más... Entretenido" –. Sonríe y... La azota con tal firmeza que le deja una marca roja al instante. A continuación, Yoshimoto vuelve a su tarea principal: las embestidas. Sigue con ello con mayor brusquedad y aumentando la velocidad. Resopla, para y se yergue. – "Esto se está volviendo monótono y así tu nota no será muy elevada" –. Saca su miembro varonil de los genitales de ella, la agarra del cuerpo y le da la vuelta sobre la mesa. – "Así hay otra perspectiva" – Sonríe. – "Cómo crees que lo estás haciendo, ¿bien? Mmm..." – ladea la cabeza – "bien quizás sí pero no más. Vamos a ver si desde esta posición puedes enmendar el aprobado"–. Vuelve a penetrarla, esta vez con más facilidad que antes. La joven ya no puede aguantar más y empieza a soltar leves gemidos de dolor y mascullando alguna breve súplica entre dientes. Él lo escucha perfectamente y como respuesta abofetea uno de sus pechos. Ella se encorva y sus gemidos empiezan a subir de volumen. Ahora él eleva sus piernas hasta juntarlas y disminuye un poco la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas pero ella sigue agotándose por lo que Yoshimoto vuelve a arremeter con mayor brusquedad que antes. Separa las piernas de la chica y ve que ella ha encorvado su espalda y percibe que sus gemidos ya empiezan a ser mezcla entre dolor y placer. Desliza sus manos suavemente por la parte interna de los muslos de la chica. Coloca una de sus manos por debajo de la espalda mientras que la otra la guía a la entrepierna de la joven. Posa la mano sobre su vientre y mientras sigue con el embiste presiona su dedo pulgar contra su clítoris. Esto hace que ella abra los ojos de par en par, se refuerza aún más, note como invade por todo su cuerpo una sensación que solo la había vivido en la intimidad. Su cuerpo vibra por las descargas eléctricas que siente. – "Mmmm... Sensei, onegai..." – musita brevemente entre suspiros y gemidos con la mirada perdida. El tutor eleva la mirada, y esta vez sí esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se yergue, deja de oprimir presión sobre su clítoris y con ambas manos sube hasta sus pechos. – "Esto lo tomaré en cuenta, pero no sé si para peor o para mejor nota." – Los coge con fuerzas, sigue con las embestidas, esta vez con las piernas de la joven otra vez elevadas y apoyadas contra su pecho. Esto genera cierta fricción en la entrepierna de la joven, y eso al tutor... le gusta. Cada vez más a menudo Yoshimoto suelta algún 'Mmm' e 'iiii neee~' de placer. La joven empieza a perder el control y las fuerzas en cambio su sensei aún las mantiene. Éste no tardará mucho más ya en perder las suyas. Se yergue por última vez. Agarra la cintura de la joven por última vez. La embiste por última vez. Y su éxtasis culmina ahí. Se separa, se abrocha, se arregla los ropajes un poco, le da unas breves palmadas en las piernas y dice – "Yo lo califico como un aprobado notable pero con tendencia a mejorar" –. Se acerca a la cámara, la coge y la acerca al cuerpo de la joven sin fuerzas sobre la mesa – "Estos son los síntomas de estudiar todo poco antes del examen y escupirlo del tirón" – va comentando mientras toma diferentes planos de la chica. Gira, desde arriba, desde un lado, desde el otro, solo el rostro, panorámico... Hasta que se acerca a sus piernas, las separa unos centímetros – "y esto es el trabajo arduo del tutor" –, dice a la vez que se observa como un líquido algo viscoso gotea de la entrepierna de la joven. Se levanta, apoya una mano en la rodilla y estira el brazo con la cámara ahora levantada para estar los dos enfocados. – "Papi, Mami, tenéis una hija notable. Aún no se puede decir que sea excelente pero" –, se gira, la mira a la vez que mueve un poco la pierna de la joven, – "seguiremos trabajando en ella hasta conseguirlo"–. Vuelve su rostro a la cámara y esta vez es ya lo único visible y susurra – "Iiiiii neeee~" –. Fin de emisión de la imagen.


End file.
